Immortal Love
by Panda-Boo17
Summary: Two years after the WR, Haradrim have been attacking Gondor's borders. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli travel to Harad to see if peace can be made. While there, Legolas finds an imprisoned Elf-woman and frees her and the two develope a tender relationship...
1. Council

Hi, me pplz! I really hope you like this story. I worked very hard on coming up with it and I will try my best to make it good. Any ideas or suggestions are gladly welcomed. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Council

It had been about two years since the War of the Ring and since then, things had been relatively peaceful in Gondor. The only disturbance was concentrated on the southern borders of Gondor where several skirmishes had been taking place between the Gondorian soldiers and the people of Harad. After the War of the Ring, the remaining Uruk-Hai had fled in terror to the desert lands of Harad.

--

King Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the king's council all sat at a long, marble table in the main hall of the palace of Gondor. They were trying to come up with some solution to the skirmishes in the south.

"I, for one, think these Haradrim should all be destroyed!" One of the council members said.

"I do not believe that is wise." Aragorn said, "I will not make unnecessary actions that could cost lives."

"If we do not kill them, what are we going to do about it?" another counsil member said, "There have already been over 100 soldiers lost in the skirmishes."

There was a short pause.

"I think there could be peace made with Harad." Aragorn said, "It would benefit everyone; there would be peace and it is possible that there could be trade routes established between us and Harad."

The head of the cousil rose from his chair, "I believe this to be folly, but if it is the will of the king, then I will see it done."

"Fine. Then it's settled. Master Greenleaf and Master Gimli will accompany me to Harad to see if peace can be made." Aragorn said, standing, "Council is agerned."

All the counsil members stood up, bowed, and left.

"You really think peace can be made with those cannibals?" Gimli asked gruffly when all the council members had left.

"Let us hope so." Aragorn answered.

A/N: I know, short first chappy. As the story progresses, if you have any ideas, I would be glad to hear them and I might consider adding them to the story and I would give you full credit for it.


	2. Leaving

I hope you liked the first chapter. You'll have to bear with me if my spelling isn't the best, althought I spell-check every chapter.

Chapter 2: Leaving

It was about three days later that Aragorn would leave for Harad. He had decided to take his Steward, Faramir along, too. There would also be a large, armed escort for protection. The king's council was still wary on the idea of making peace with the Haradrim. Word had gotten around to the people of Minas Tirith and they, too, were wary on the very idea of trying to make peace with some people who had tried to destroy their city and burn their crops and kill their children, but they knew that the king probably knew best.

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Faramir stood in the Citadel with their horses, making the final preparations to go. When their horses were all ready, Aragorn and Faramir walked over to their wives, Arwen and Eowyn, who were standing under the beautiful, flowering White Tree. Aragorn wrapped his arms around Arwen and gave her a kiss.

"Aragorn, do be careful." Arwen said, "Do you really think peace can be made with someone so cruel?"

"Remember, loved one, that the Haradrim only joined Sauron out of fear. Now that Sauron is defeated, they may be different." Aragorn explained.

Arwen nodded.

"Good-bye..._Im meleth le_." she said. (_I love you_.)

"I love you, too." Aragorn said, kissing her again.

--

Faramir walked over to Eowyn, who was on the verge of tears.

"There, there, love. I won't be gone too awful long." Faramir comforted.

"I love you. Please don't leave me. Take me with you." Eowyn pleaded.

"I wish I could, but I can't; it's too dangerous." Faramir said.

"I laugh in the face of danger." Eowyn said.

Faramir chuckled, remembering how she had fought in the War of the Ring.

"Please do me a favor." Faramir said.

"Anything." Eowyn said.

"Take care of the baby." Faramir said, placing a hand to Eowyn's rounded belly.

"Okay." Eowyn whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Faramir wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Don't worry; I'll be back soon." Faramir said, "Don't you worry either." he placed a hand to Eowyn's belly.

"Good-bye." Eowyn whispered.

"Bye, I love you." Faramir said.

Aragorn and Faramir walked over to their horses where Legolas and Gimli were already waiting. They mounted their horses and walked them over to the exit of the Citadel. Aragorn turned around and waved to Eowyn and Arwen. They waved back as he disappeared through the exit...


	3. Making Peace

I know I may be updating a little fast, but I've got alot of good ideas for this story.

Chapter 3: Making Peace

It had now been three or four days since they had left Minas Titith. They had gone south and crossed the Anduin River and traveled a little piece through Ithilien. Right now, they were traveling through the desert country of Harad. They planned to go to the capitol of Harad where their leader lived.

They walked through the hot sand and the blazing sun was beating down upon them. They were walking on foot for a while to rest the horses' backs. Aragorn was leading both his and Legolas's horses. As he walked, Legolas's horse leaned its head down and bit Aragorn in a private area.

"OW! You're horse bit me in the butt!" he yelled.

Both Legolas and Gimli laughed at this. They walked only a little more when they came up over a hill and saw the capitol of Harad. It was a large, bustling city with quite a bit of violence and drunkenness.

"Well, there it is. You'll never find such a more wretched hole of scum and villainy." Aragorn said as he mounted his horse.

The rest of the escort mounted their horses and they rode down to the main gate of the city.

"Who goes there?!" the guard called from atop the wall.

"The High King of Gondor. We wish to see your leader on a matter of great importance." Aragorn called back up to him.

The gate slowly opened and they entered and rode up to the palace where the leader of Harad lived. They tied their horses to a hitching post outside and walked up the stone steps of the palace. Just before they got to the door, it opened and six soldiers came out.

"I cannot allow you before Master Fhallen so armed, Aragorn Elessar." the captain said.

They surrender their weapons and were allowed in. The main hall of the palace was quit beautiful. large, marble pillars supported the ceiling. The walls were decorated with tapestries and paintings, and lush ferns dotted the floor. The leader of Harad, Fhallen, sat on his throne. At his sides sat his six concubines. They sat on soft pillows on the floor. Master Fhallen was arrayed in the traditional dress of any Harad leader. His rodes were vibrant and beautiful with intricate designs.

"What brings you here?" he asked, standing up.

"My Lord, on behalf of Gondor, we come to ask you to make peace with us." Aragorn said respectfully.

"Make peace with Gondor?" Fhallen asked.

"Yes, sir." Aragorn answered.

After a short pause, Fhallen spoke, "Come, follow me."

He lead them to a room off from the main hall where the council met frequently.

"Please, won't you sit down?" he offered.

Aragorn, Leolas, Gimli, and Faramir all sat down at the long, marble table. The few soldiers of Aragorn's escort that came in all stood. The majority of the escort had stayed outside to look after the horse and make sure no one stole them.

"Now, what's this about making peace?" Fhallen asked.

"I believe that in the safety and interests of all the people of Gondor, that we make peace between one another. The war is over and this should be and Age of prosperity ad peace." Aragorn explained.

"What's in it for us?" Fhallen asked.

"Your armies could grow stronger and the both of us would prosper more. There could also be trade routes set up between us." Aragorn said.

It took a few hours of arguing back and forth, but Aragorn finally persuaded Fhallen to make peace. In the peace treaty, Fhallen agreed to surrender the lower parts of Ithilien that Harad still controlled. He also agreed to come to Gondor's aid whenever they needed it.

"Then that's settled, then." Fhallen said as he signed the peace treaty.

"Thank you very much." Aragorn said.

"I invite all of you to stay here in my glorious palace for a while." Fhallen said.

"Thank you, that would be fine." Aragorn accepted.

"Captain, show them to their rooms." Fhallen said to his captain, who was standing at his side.

"Yes, sir." the captain said.

--

After they were all settled in, Legolas decide to take a walk around the palace, which he had made sure it was all right with Fhallen. As he walked around he palace, he was amazed by its beauty. The garden and courtyard were especially beautiful. On the far side of the garden, there was a pathway leading off somewhere. Legolas was curious as to where this pathway lead, so he followed it to where it ended at the confinement area and the prison.

The prison was very dirty and dark. There were some cages outside the prison in the hot, blazing sun where some of the prisoners were kept. As Legolas walked through the confinement area, he was disgusted. There were beaten, bleeding victims laying in the cages in the hot sun, yelling in pain and dying. They were caged up like animals. Legolas had never seen such cruelty even in Orcs.

As he walked, he saw a young woman in one of the cages. He could tell she was an Elf. There seemed to be no part of her body that wasn't harmed. She was wearing a torn, tattered dress. She was curled up in the back corner of the cage, trembling. When Legolas looked at her face, he could tell that masked behind that dirty, beaten, broken face and matted mop of dirty hair was a beautiful woman. She had no doubt gone through years of abuse and torture. Right then and there Legolas decided that he would rescue this girl from these cannibals if it was the last thing he did...


	4. Plans

Thank you so much, Frodo's Girl Forever! I need the good reviews for my self-esteem!

Chapter 4: Plans

Fhallen gave Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Faramir a room overlooking the exotic gardens. Although the gardens were an excellent view, they could hear loud cried of agony echoing from the nearby prison and that seemed to ruin the who;e effect of the garden. Legolas stood on the balcony overlooking the gardens. It was nighttime and the moon shone a pale light down over the landscape. He winced every time he heard a cry of pain from the prison, wondering if one of those cries was that of the girl he saw in the cage earlier.

"Legolas." a voice said from behind him.

Legolas looked around and saw Aragorn standing there.

"Is something troubling you?" Aragorn asked.

"Sort of." Legolas answered.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked as he walked over beside Legolas.

"I took a walk this afternoon and down there at the prisons, I saw this girl, an Elf really, there was something about her that made my heart go out to her. It's hard to explain; you would have to see her to know what I mean." Legolas said.

"I wouldn't excpect any Elves to have been this far south." Aragorn said.

"She must've been captured or something." Legolas said, "I want to rescue her, Aragorn. I want her to know something besides this torment."

"I don't think Fhallen would take too kindly to us asking to free one of his prisoners." Aragorn said.

"We could sneak her out." Legolas said.

"How?" Aragorn asked.

"The night before we leave, we culd sneak down to the prisons and break her out and make a run for it back to Minas Tirith." Legolas answered.

"If it means that much to you, we'll try it." Aragorn said.

--

The girl lay in her cage, unable to rest from pain. Ever since she had been brought here three long years ago, she had been subject to many, many beatings and torture. The Haradrim guards of the prison and the Uruks that helped run the prison had used her countless times for their own pleasure against her will. She was so badly beaten that the remnants of her torn, tattered dress had grown to her wounds and skin had formed over it! She looked up to the starry sky with hopeless eyes...she resigned to her fate: she would die here in this prison and continue to be used and abused until she did; no one would ever love her...


	5. Freedom

Thanks, everyone for the good reviews!

Chapter 5: Freedom

The next morning started off like any other. Master Fhallen kindly invited Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Faramir to breakfast in his main dining room. The dining room was very beautiful. Several lush, green ferns sat in the corners and against the walls, the walls were elaborately decorated and painted, and there was one large window overlooking the desert. The table was long and made of marble. It could seat at least twenty people or more. several different kinds of exotic, delicious food set on the table. The aroma of the food filled the room.

All of them sat down to eat, Fhallen sitting at the head of the table, his royal adviser at his right, then his three most trusted guards, then Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Faramir.

"So, what do you think of my magnificent palace?" Fhallen asked Aragorn.

"I think it's very beautiful." Aragorn answered, "But there is one thing I would like to ask you, if you don't mind."

"What is it?" Fhallen asked.

"It is my understanding that you have Uruk-Hai on duty in your prison." Aragorn said.

"Yes, that is true." Fhallen said.

"Pardon my asking, but if you no longer serve Sauron, why are there still Uruks in your city?" Aragorn asked.

"They merely serve as prison guards. I have them completely under my thumb. I assure you, you are all perfectly safe. They are not allowed out of the prison accept on orders to do so." Fhallen explained.

Aragorn thought about it, and he decided to ask Fhallen about the Elf-girl Legolas saw in the prison; what could it hurt to ask?

"Master Fhallen, Master Greenleaf took a walk yesterday and he said that there was an Elf-maiden in one of the cages in your prison." Aragorn said.

"Did she have brown hair and a torn dress?" Fhallen asked, making sure he knew which one Aragrn was talking about.

"Yes." Legolas answered.

"Oh, yes. She's been here about three years." Fhallen said before taking a bite of his food.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to free her in our hands." Aragorn asked.

"Why should I do that?" Fhallen asked.

"I would like for her to know something besides torment." Legolas said.

"What do you mean?" Fhallen asked.

"If you'll pardon my saying so, I do not wish o see one of my own kind tormented and beaten like that." Legolas answered.

"I don't think so." Fhallen said lightly.

"Um, sir." Fhallen's royal adviser said quietly, "It would be good for our standing in the peace treaty."

Fhallen thought about it for a minute or two and made his decision.

"I guess I will let her free in your hands." Fhallen said.

A rush of relief flowed over Aragorn; he was not looking forward to breaking the Elf woman out against Fhallen's wishes anyway.

"Thank you very much, sir." Legolas said.

"You are very welcome." Fhallen said, bowing his head.

They continued on with their delicious breakfast. After breakfast, Fhallen ordered one of his guards to go get the Elf-maiden out of the prison. The guard brought the Elf-maiden into the throne room where everyone else were. There were chains around her arms and loosely around her neck, the guard leading her like an animal. Her legs were so weak, she could hardly walk or stand, and with the weight of the heavy chains, it didn't help much.

"Girl, you are to go free with these men when they leave." Fhallen said.

As much as she was relieved to finally be free, she was not looking forward to being set free in the company of men after what she had gone through.

"What is your name, girl?" Legolas asked, walking over to her.

The woman was reluctant to answer.

"What would you do with myy name?" she asked hoarsely after a long pause.

"Oh, I would hear your name if it cost me my ears." Legolas said.

"M-My name is...Lothriel." the woman said.

"Lothriel..." Legolas whispered, smiling.

"When were you planning to leave?" Fhallen asked.

"Most likely tomorrow." Aragorn answered.

"Good. Go put her back in her cell until tomorrow." Fhallen said to his guard.

The guard did as he was told.

"What do you plan to do with this girl?" Fhallen asked Legolas.

"Take her back to Minas Tirith and let her live the life she was robbed of." Legolas answered.

Those words touched Fhallen's heart like nothing else. He smiled nd nodded.

A/N: Youssa likie? **Please review!!**


	6. Leaving Harad

Chapter 6: Leaving Harad

After breakfast the next morning, they saddled their horses, prepared to leave. Fhallen stood on the steps of his palace, watching them saddle up.

"Captain, go bring out that Elf-maid." Fhallen said to his captain, who was standing at his side.

The captain did as he was told and returned in a few minutes with Lothriel.

"Go on." the captain said, pushing Lothriel forward, the heavy chains still wraped around her arms and neck.

Lothriel timidly walked over to Legolas, who hadn't mounted his horse yet. When she reached him, he looked at her tenderly. He gently removed the heavy, rusty chains and Lothriel felt like she was walking on air. Very seldom, if ever, did she have the chains off her. It felt so good to finally be free of the weight.

"Come." Legolas said softly.

He helped her atop his horse so she was sitting in front of him.

"Please feel free to come again sometime soon." Fhallen said.

"Thank you, I'm sure we will." Aragorn said.

Fhallen watched as they rode off down the pathway and disappeared over the horizon.

--

At nightfall, they stopped and made camp. They made three or four fires for all the men to sit around. Legolas sat beside Lothriel, who was huddled in a blanket by the fire.

"Are you hungry?" Aragorn asked as he walked by them.

Lothriel nodded her head. Aragorn handed her a cup of water and plate of food one of his men had fixed. (One of his men always acted as the cook on long journeys like this.) Aragorn sat down on the ground opposite Legolas and Lothriel. He smiled as he watched Lothriel eat the food hungrily. All day Lothriel hadn't said much, she'd just nod or shake her head. Aragorn figured she was in a state of shock from her experiences in the Harad prison.

After Lothriel finished eating, she sat the plate aside and layed his head on Legolas's shoulder and yawned.

"You sleepy?" Legolas asked.

Lothriel nodded into his shoulder.

"Follow me." Legolas said, getting up.

He lead her to where all the men had layed out their bedrolls to sleep on. He showed her the one he'd layed out especially for her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"You're welcome." Legolas said, smiling.

Lothriel layed down on the soft bedroll. This was the softest bed she'd had in a long time; in the prison, all she had was the cold, stone floor.

"Good night." Legolas whispered, kissing her lightly on the cheek.


	7. Family Love

Chapter 7: Family Love

The next morning, Lothriel didn't wake up, she just continued sleeping out of pure exhaustion. Legolas didn't bother to try to wake her up, he picked her up and set her atop his horse in front of him and they headed off for Minas Tirith. Several hours later, they rode up oer the hill at the far end of Pelennor Fields and saw their magnificent White City.

"Lothriel." Legolas whispered, shaking her gently.

Lothriel moaned and looked up. She caught a glimpse of the White City, the sun's rays reflecting off its white bricks, before she fell into sleep again.

--

When Lothriel woke up, she felt very different; she felt fresh. She peeped her eyes open and she saw that she was in strange surroundings. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was in a large, beautiful room. The walls and floor were made of stone with intricate carvings on them, there were three or four windows(with now glass) to the outside with the sunlight streaming in, and a small, wooden table beside her bed. On the table was a glass vase with a small bouquet of light pink roses and pure green leaves, a small metal bowl with a brown liquid in it, two small glass containers, one with a black substance in it, the other with what looked like pink rose petals. There was also two very small packages wrapped in parchment and string, and a small black bottle. Lothriel guessed these items were those of a Healer, but she was puzzled about where the bouquet of roses came from. She looked down and saw that her torn dress was replaced by a white gown made of a soft, light material, and the sleeves were large and if she stood up, they would be down to the floor, the neckline of the gown also dipped low to just above her breasts. She also noticed that she was clean and her wounds were dressed. She was laying in a very soft, comfortable bed with pure white blankets. Although her body was clean, her hair was still a mess.

She reached up to run a hand through her hair, but stopped abruptly when a sharp pain shot through her hand. She looked at her hand and saw that it was swathed in bandages. Jut then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lothriel said.

The door opened and in stepped Aragorn.

"It's good to see you're awake." he said, walking over and sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

"How long was I asleep?" Lothriel asked.

"The better part of two days." Aragorn answered.

"Two days?!" Lothriel exclaimed.

Aragorn nodded.

"Where'd the flowers come from?" Lothriel asked, motioning to the bouquet of flowers on the bedside table.

"Legolas picked them for you right after we arrived here." Aragorn answered.

"Legolas did this for me?" Lothriel asked smiling.

"Yes; he says that he's going to take good care of you." Aragorn said.

"It's about time somebody does." Lothriel said.

"Do you think you're strong enough to stand?" Aragorn asked.

"I think so." Lothriel annswered, moving the covers off her.

Aragorn supported her as she stood, just in case.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yes." Lothriel answered.

"Follow me." Aragorn said.

He lead her to the mess hall where she could get some breakfast. She had a delicious breakfast of eggs, bacon, grits, and a glass of milk.

"I never thought food could taste so good." she said when she finished.

Aragorn smiled and chuckled.

"Would you like to go meet everyone else now?" he asked.

"Sure." Lothriel answered.

Aragorn lead her to the throne room where everyone else were. Aragorn and Lothriel walked over to the long, marble table where everyone were sitting. Legolas and Gimli were playing a game of cards and Ewoyn and Arwen were listening to Faramir tell them all about there trip to Harad.

"Eowyn, Arwen, I would like you to meet Lothriel." Aragorn said.

Both Arwen and Eowyn stood up.

"Well met." Arwen said.

"Very nice to meet you." Eowyn said, slightly bowing her head in respect.

"So this is the girl I've heard so much about." Arwen said, walking around the table over to them, "Legolas had told us all about you."

"He has?" Lothriel asked.

"Oh, yes." Arwen answered.

Lothriel smiled, "It seems like I feel so much love here."

"When you're with family or friends, you're going to find love." Eowyn said.

"And you just consider yourself a memeber of our family." Aragorn said, referring to all of them.

"I've never felt so welcome." Lothriel said.

"If you'd like, I'll show you to your room." Arwen said.

"My room?" Lothriel asked.

"Of course, where did you think you going to sleep, the horse stables?" Arwen said.

Arwen lead Lothriel down the hallway to a room and opened the door, inviting her in. Lothriel couldn't believe her eyes; she'd never seen a room so beautiful. The room was quite spacious. There was a four-poster bed in the middle of the the wall to her right, there was a dresser to her left with a large mirror, there was a love-seat in the middle of the room, on the opposite was a wardrobe, and a few feet to the right of the wardrobe was a an open doorway leading out onto a balcony. The walls and floor were made of stone. One or two tapestries lined the walls. There were several candles setting around the room for light at night.

"What do you think?" Arwen asked.

"Oh, this is absolutely beautiful." Lothriel said, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Why don't you go take a look at your view." Arwen said, motioning to the balcony.

Lothirel stood up and walked out onto the balcony. She was taken aback by the view. She had a gorgeous view of the royal gardens. The palace garden was truly a sight to behold on a warm midsummer's eve. Colorful blooms from all over Middle-Earth filled the grounds attached to the King's private chamber, and it was with great pleasure that the King woke to such a sight every morning. Many green, flowering bushes lines the pathway, which was made with smooth flagstones. At the far end of the garden was an alcove with a beautiful water feature and a gazebo with a table and chairs in it.

"This is wonderful." Lothriel said in amazement.

"I'm glad you like it." Arwen said, "Try looking in there." she pointed to a door Lothriel had missed off to the side of the entrance door.

Lothriel walked over to the door and opened it. This room was a good-sized bathroom. The walls and floor were made of wood. In the left, opposite corner was a large, white tub with a small ridge behind it to set things on. Directly in front of her was a wooden dresser that doubled as a sink. A mirror hung above the sink. There was a bouquet of yellow flowers and green leaves beside the sink to add an accent to the room. To the right of the sink, on the other wall was a small closet for storage. A few candles also dotted this room for light at night.

"Well, what do you think of your room?" Arwen asked.

Lothriel turned around with tears in her eyes, "It's so beautiful I don't deserve it." She flung her arms around Arwen and hugged her, "Thank you so much for being so kind to me."

"You're perfectly welcome." Arwen said, hugging her back and smiling.

A/N: I owe credit to Undomiel-Estel for giving me inspiration for how to describe the garden.


	8. Picnic

Frodo's Girl Forever, THANK YOU so much for your support!! At first, I was afraid of how people would take to this story and thought I would get all kinds of flames.

Chapter 8: Picnic

During the next few weeks, Lothriel became very close to Arwen and Eowyn. Arwen gave her two maids t help her out with certain things and such. The time that wasn't spent getting to know Arwen and Eowyn was spent with Legolas. They would take walks together through the garden and go on horseback rides together. Every morning, Lothriel would have breakfast in the garden. She would also sometimes take solitary walks through the garden; everyone thought that was away for her to sort of heal from her traumatic experience in Harad.

In their time spent together, Legolas learned a great deal about Lothriel. Lothriel's mother had died in childbirth with her and she had grown up with a father and seven older brothers. During the War of the Ring, shew as stolen from her home in southern Mirkwood and taken to Harad where she served for a short time as Fhallen's slave, she was then a dancing girl for him. When he tired of her, he had her thrown in the prison at the mercy of the guards.

--

On this particular day, Lothriel decided to stay in her room. She was curled up on her love-seat with a book when she heard a knock at the door. She put a marker in her book and got up to answer the door. When she opened the door, she saw Legolas standing there.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a picnic with me?" Legolas inquired.

"Sure, just give me a minute." Lothriel said, closing the door.

She got ready and met Legolas at the stables where he had their horses ready. When she arrived, Loegolas thought she looked beautiful. She was wearing a purple dress that made her look absolutely gorgeous. The dress was florr-length and the skirt was no doubt mad of a huge piece of material. There were vertical folds in the skirt to slightly hide its large size. The part above the skirt was close fitting, but allowed for free movement. The sleeves were loose and came down to her wrists. The neckline dipped low and a black design bordered it. There was also a black half-diamond-shaped belt made into the dress. The dress was made of a soft, burlap-like material.

"You look beautiful." legolas said.

"Thanks." Lothriel said, smiling.

They mounted their horses and Lothriel followed Legolas to a beautiful grove of trees next to a small river in Ithilien. He layed out a blanket for them to sit on and have their picnic under a shady willow tree beside the river. They enjoyed their picnic immensely and talked fro about and hour afterwards.

"You want to go explore the river a little bit?" Legolas asked.

"Sure." Lothriel answered.

They got up and strolled along the river, pointing things out to each other.

"Want to go across there?" Legolas asked, pointing to a log fallen across the river.

"Yeah." Lothriel answered.

Legolas went first over the log to make sure it was sturdy enough. As Lothriel crossed Legolas had his back turned, looking at something. He suddenly heard Lothriel cry out and he heard a splash. He looked around and didn't see Lothriel anywhere...

A/N: Oooooooooo, a cliffy. laughs mysteriously.


	9. Drowning

Sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter.

Chapter 9: Drowning

"Lothriel!" Legolas yelled, but no answer came to his ears.

Legolas's eyes darted around up and down the river, but he didn't see her. He sprinted down the river, alert for any noise or subtle sign of Lothriel. He ran until he can to the end of the river where it emptied out into a small pool. He scanned the edges of the pool and saw a mound of dark purple material over on the far edge. The form was unmoving; deathly still. Legolas ran over to it and turned it over, and sure enough it was Lothriel. At the sight of her, Legolas's blood ran cold. She was as limp as a rag doll when he held her in his arms, her face was deathly pale, her lips were tinged with blue, a few small cuts lined her face, and her soaking wet dress was quite heavy.

"Lothriel! Lothriel, wake up!" Legolas said, shaking her, but she made no movement.

Legolas felt for a pulse along her neck and was relieved when he felt one, but to his distress, he found that she was not breathing. He layed her back down and gently tilted her head back, pinched her nose closed, covered her mouth with his, and breathed in a few times. He then raised up and pushed forcefully on her chest several times, trying to force the water out of her inactive lungs. When it didn't work, her leaned up to breathe for her again...still it didn't work. He continued to push on her chest and breathe for her for about two minutes, but still, nothing.

Legolas gently took Lothriel's limp body into his arms and cried heavily into her shoulder. Now, he knew the meaning of 'broken hearted'. As he cried his eyes out, he suddenly heard something. He heard a small, strangled noise coming from Lothriel. It sounded as if her lungs were trying to rid themselves of the water.

"Come on, Lothriel, breathe...breathe." he whispered.

Lothriel suddenly retched an coughed violently, water pouring from her mouth. Legolas's tears of heartbreak were replaced by tears of joy as he looked heavenward, saying a silent prayer of thanks to the Eldar. He looked back down and saw Lothriel choking and gasping as the color rushed back into face and lips.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked.

Lothriel didn't have the strength nor the breath to speak, so she just nodded. She continued to gasp until she could breathe normally again. She started to cry as the reality of nearly drowning slowly sank in.

"Shhh, shhh, it's all right now." Legolas said, gently caressing her in his arms.

Lothriel cried for several minutes, but she eventually calmed down.

"You want to go back to Minas Tirith now and get warm and dry?" Legolas asked gently.

Lothriel nodded. Legolas gently lifted her into his arms and walked back up the river to where they had their horses tied. Legolas set Lothriel atop his horse in front of him and tied the reigns of Lothriel's horse to his saddle. They galloped back to Minas Tirith and rode up the winding pathway to the Palace. Everyone were sitting in the throne room when they arrived.

"What in the world happened?!" Aragorn gasped as he sprinted over to them.

"She fell in the river." Legolas answered.

Arwen sprinted over also.

"Oh, the poor dear. Bring her into her room." she said.

Legolas carried Lothriel to her room and her maids were there in no time. They helped her out of her wet clothes and into something arm and dry. Lothriel layed down on her soft bed to take a nap after her shattering ordeal. When she couldn't get to sleep, she just sat there with a good book. Several minutes passed and she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and Legolas stepped inside carrying a cup.

"I came to see how you were doing and I brought you a cup of hot chocolate." he said.

"Sit down." Lothriel said, patting the empty space beside her.

Legolas came over and sat down, handing her the cup as he did. She took it and sipped at its contents while she and Legolas talked.

"I want to thank you for saving me." Lothriel said.

"You're welcome. You had me scare there for a minute." Legolas said, "I was going to ask you to go swimming tomorrow, but I don't think you would want to now."

"I would like to, but I can't swim." Lothriel said.

"You can't swim?" Legolas asked.

"If I could, I wouldn't have ended up nearly drowning this afternoon." Lothriel said.

After a long pause, Lothriel broke the silence.

"Would you teach me how to swim?" she asked.

"Sure, whenever you're ready to." Legolas said.

"Then I accept your invitation to go swimming tomorrow." Lothriel said.

Legolas smiled and they continued talking for some time.


	10. Swimming Lessons

Sorry it took so long to update; for the past three days, me, my mom, and my Grandparents(on my mom's side) have been in Tennessee visiting my Uncle and Aunt. Anyway, we're home now and here's the chapter!

Chapter 10: Swimming Lessons

Legolas and Lothriel woke up early the next morning and got ready and rode to a small pond on the outskirts of Ithilien. When they got there, they tied their horses to a tree and Legolas ran and jumped in the water, coming back up to the surface after a few seconds.

"Come on in, Lothriel; the water's fine!" Legolas called to Lothriel, who was still standing on the shore.

She timidly walked down to the edge of the water, wearing her swim garb. Her swim garb consisted of a short, black tank top that came down to her mid-torso and a black bikini bottom. She eased herself into the water and sat down where the water a about one or two feet deep. Legolas swam over to her.

"Come on." he said.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Lothriel said, looking at the water.

"Come on, I'll help you." Legolas said, taking her hand.

Lothriel allowed him to lead her out to deeper water. She gasped when the water closed over her chest and neared her neck.

"It's all right, just take it easy." Legolas said, "Now jump."

Lothriel jumped up and Legolas caught her in mid-motion. His hands formed perfectly around her sides where her torso met her hips.

"Kick your feet and row with your arms." Legolas said.

Lothriel did as she was told and began slowly swimming across the pond with Legolas supporting her.

"I'm doing it! I'm swimming!" she said, joyful as a little child.

When they reached the other side of the pond, Lothriel was overjoyed.

"You want to try it by yourself?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, please." Lothriel answered.

Lothriel started swimming across the pond by herself, Legolas following close behind her. She finally reached the opposite side of the pond, overjoyed.

"I did it!" she said, smiling from ear to ear.

"That was very good; you're a fast learner." Legolas said.

Lothriel and Legolas swam and had a good time for the better part of the day. At about dusk they got out of the water and sat on a hill to watch the sunset. As they watched the sun begin to set below the craggy mountains in the west, Legolas would occasionally glance over at Lothriel. Oh, God, she was beautiful! The orange glow of the sunset made her skin radiant and it shone in her eyes. He long brown locks of hair blew gently around her face in the breeze.

"What are you looking at?" Lothriel asked.

"A beautiful Elf." Legolas answered.

"Is that all you see?" Lothriel asked.

"No. I see a beautiful Elf...who has been hurt and has found the strength to move on. I see a beautiful Elf who just wants to be loved." Legolas answered gently, running his fingertips down the side of her face.

Lothriel smiled and looked down to the ground to hide her blushing. Legolas placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up gently so he could look into her eyes. They slowly leaned closer to one another and before they knew it, their lips met. Just a whisper at first, then it grew stronger. Legolas ran his tongue inside Lothriel's mouth and gently teased her tongue. After what seemed like forever, they drew away in need of air. Lothriel licked her swollen lips. _Sunshine. He tastes like sunshine and strawberries. _

"You are very beautiful." Legolas whispered into her pointed ear.


	11. Breakfast in the Garden

Chapter 11: Breakfast in the Garden

Lothriel woke up the next morning to a gentle breeze blowing through the open doorway leading out to the balcony. She sat up in bed and stretched as she moved her covers. She walked over to the balcony and looked out over the beautiful gardens as she did every morning. She inhaled deeply the sweet aroma of the flowers blooming below. Just then, there was a knock at her door. She walked over to the door and opened it and saw Heidi, on of her maids, standing there.

"Good mornig, miss." Heidi said.

"Oh, good morning Heidi." Lothriel said, letting Heidi in.

Lothriel had developed a strong friendship with her two maids, Heidi especially. Heidi was a young, pretty woman, about twenty or twenty-five years old. She was sweet-natured and kind. She always kept her brown hair hidden under her dust cap and almost always wore the same outfit, which consisted of a long, tan skirt, a burgundy top with sleeves that came down to her elbow, and a white apron.

"Did you sleep good last night?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, very." Lotriel answered.

"I suppose you will take breakfast in the garden this morning?" Heidi asked.

"Yes, as always." Lothriel answered.

Heidi helped Lothriel dress and she fixed her breakfast and had it delivered to the table under the gazebo in the garden. As Lothriel walked down the hallway, she met Legolas.

"Good morning." Legolas said politely.

"Good morning, Legolas." Lothriel said.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to take breakfast with you?" Legolas asked.

"Of course." Lothriel answered.

She and Legolas walked to the garden. They talked and enjoyed their breakfast and when they were done, Lothriel's two maids came and took the dishes to the kitchen to be washed. Lothriel sat on top of a broken part of the wall that hadn't been repaired as she and Legolas talked. Several minutes passed and Lothriel looked to Legolas and saw him drawing in a sketch book.

"What are you drawing?" Lothriel asked.

"Come here and I'll show you." Legolas asked.

Lothriel jumped down from the wall and walked over to Legolas. She stopped in front of him and he turned the sketch book around. On the paper was a beatiful, colorful drawing of Lothriel sitting on the broken, ivy-and-moss-covered wall, looking out over Pelennor with a colorful sunset in the background.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Lothriel excliamed, "Is that really me?"

"It sure is." Legolas said, handing her the sketch book.

"Is it for me?" she asked.

Legolas nodded.

"Thank you." Lothriel said, giving him a kiss.

Later on, Lothriel hung the picture from the wall in her bedroom.

--

That afternoon, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli sat in the throne room, each with a pint.

"You haven't been very talkative this evening." Aragorn said, noticing Legolas starring off ito space.

"I'm trying to think of something nice to do for Lothriel." Legolas said.

"Why don't you take her hunting?" Gimli suggested.

"That's nothing to do for a woman." Aragorn said, "You obviously don't have much experience with women."

Gimli growled low in his throat and continued to sip at his ale.

After a moment of thought, Aragorn hatched an idea.

"I've got it. You know the garden in Ithilien?" Aragorn asked.

"Yeah." Legolas answered, listening intently.

Aragorn proceeded to explain his idea to Legolas...

A/N: Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh, another cliffy. What's gonna happen?


	12. Midnight in the Garden

Just to be safe, this chapter is rated M.

Chapter 12: Midnight in the Garden

Lothriel was in her room, sitting at her dresser, brushing her long hair. The sun was beginning to set and it cast a faint glow across the floor through the open doorway across the room. She was wearing a beautiful evening gown. The gown was white with small, lime-green designs tracing all over it, it was loose-fitting and floor-length, the loose sleeves had a thick stripe of lime-green near the cuffs, and down at the bottom of the skirt was also a thick strip of lime-green that shifted into light pink a little ways up, then the pink slowly faded away into white. The neckline dipped low. As she brushed her hair, she heard a knock at her door. She got up to answer it and saw Legolas standing there.

"Good afternoon." Lothriel said.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you." Legolas said.

Lothriel followed him to the stables where he had their horses ready. Before Lothriel mounted her horse, Legolas put a blindfold over her eyes.

"What's this for?" Lothriel asked, fingering the blindfold.

"You'll see." Legolas said, helping her mount her horse.

They rode, with Legolas leading Lothriel's horse, to deep inside Ithilien.

"Where are we going?" Lothriel giggled.

"You'll see." Legolas said as they stopped.

He helped her down from her horse.

"Stay here." Legolas said as he ran off into the garden.

"Take off the blindfold." Legolas called from somewhere in the garden.

Lothriel giggled and removed the blindfold. She was suddenly taken aback by the garden's immense beauty. It was a beautiful garden completely closed off by the garden's wall and the surrounding trees. A few feet away there was a cliff and below it was a small river, which was fed by a waterfall, which fed the whole garden water. She detected another little pond farther back with water lilies floating in it and the sound of croaking frogs from the pond reached her ears. A path leading from the gate they had come through curved between the trees and disappeared from her view. She noticed that in one tree a tree house had been built. She wondered who had built it, obviously quite some time ago since it was now partially hidden from view by overhanging vines and branches. She had to ask the king about it one of these days. Some mushrooms grew at the bottoms of some of the trees.

"Come find me." Legolas called.

Lothriel smiled and ran into the garden. The cool, green grass felt good under her bare feet. She ran around for a few minutes until she rounded a corner and saw, from the side, Legolas sitting in a pale blue gazebo about thirty feet away.She slowly walked over to the gazebo and stepped inside. There were several small lit candles setting around and there were blood-red rose petals scattered all over the floor. There was also a long cushion on the bench Legolas was sitting on. Lothriel stepped over to Legolas and tugged at the strings of her gown that held it up at the shoulders. The gown slowly slip down her body and pooled on the floor, revealing her silky smooth skin. Legolas's breath caught in his throat. Her breasts were smoothe and full. Her abdomen was flat and slightly muscle-toned. Her legs were long, smooth columns.

"I give my body to you." Lothriel said softly.

Lothriel sat down next to Legolas. Legolas moved her hair out of her face and slipped it behind her pointed ear. They moved closer to one another and kissed deeply and passionately.

"Put your hands on me, Legolas." Lothriel said as they parted briefly.

Legolas placed a hand to her smooth breast. Her nipple hardened immediately. Legolas slipped out of his clothes and lay Lothriel down on the bench, laying between her legs. Lothriel ran her hands down the long expanse of Legolas's back, which was slick with sweat, and gripped his hips. Legolas gasped as he felt himself harden.

"Are you ready?" he asked, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Will you be gentle with me?" Lothriel asked.

"Always." Legolas whispered into her ear.

"I'm ready." Lothriel said.

With that, Legolas burried his face in Lothriel's breasts and slowly entered her. Lothriel gasped and her muscled quivered around Legolas. Her nails dug into his back and she placed a hand to the back of his head as her ran his tongue over her left breast. Lothriel fought the urge to cry out in pure pleasure, as Legolas thrust in and out of her, always being careful not to hurt her, but taking in the full pleasure of it. She thrust forward with her hips, meeting him in time with every thrust. Legolas ran his hands up and down Lothriel's smooth body. Lothriel slid her knees up and down Legolas's sides and wrapped her legs around his waist. Both of them moaned and sighed and gasped with ecstasy. The stars overhead seemed to dance and the wind seemed to sing as it rustled through the trees. The moon shone a pale blue light down on them and illuminated the garden. The Eldar had never seen two people more perfect for each other. Lothriel gasped and tensed up as Legolas released in side her and slowly withdrew. Legolas collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping.

"I never knew love-making could be so gentle...so beautiful." Lothriel panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

Lothriel paused, "I'll tell you later."

When they caught their breath, they put their clothes back on and Legolas lead Lothriel to the treehouse. When they climbed the steps and entered the treehouse, Lothriel was shocked. Layed out in the corner was a large pallet for two people. At the head of the pallet were two pillows and a blanket covered the bed.

"For us." Legolas said.

He and Lothriel layed down and hid beneath the blankets, playfully toying with each other. They spent the rest o the night there, enveloped in each other's arms in the beautiful night...

A/N: I know adultery is not done in the Elvish race, but I thought it would be good for the story. I owe credit to Lady Celebwen for giving me inspiration for the description of the garden. I used her description of the garden in her story 'Teasing Thy Husband', and I doctored it up a little bit to fit my idea. Thank you, Lady Celebwen!


	13. Flying Into the Sunset

Chapter 13: Flying Into the Sunset

Lothriel slowly walked through the royal gardens of Minas Tirith, alone. It was almost sunset and the garden seemed to glow in the orange light of the sun. She came to the end of the garden where the gazebo and the water was. She at down next to the small pond and ran her fingertips over the surface of the water, the coy fish nibbling at her fingers. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the soft breeze blow her hair around. She though about her life an her blessings. Her blessings to have a new home, a family, a man who loved her. Just then, she heard a bush rustle. she looked around and saw Legolas standing there.

"Good afternoon." Lothriel greeted.

Legolas smiled and walked over to her and sat down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. As the breeze picked up a little bit, he got an idea.

"Come here." he said, standing up.

He lead Lothriel over to the broken part of the wall, stepping on the boulders, using them as steps. He held out his hand and Lothriel took it and he helped her up.

"Close your eyes." he said gently.

Lothriel closed her eyes and let Legolas lead her. Legolas positioned himself behind her and held both her wrists gently in his hands, spreading her arms out like wings.

"Do you trust me?" Legolas asked.

"Yes." Lothriel giggled.

"Step up onto the wall." Legolas said.

Lothriel stepped up, fully relying on Legolas to be her eyes. Legolas removed his hands from her wrists and placed them around her waist.

"Now open your eyes." he wispered into hr pointed ear.

Lothriel opened her eyes and was breathless. All she could see was the never-ending Pelennor Fields. The orange sunset burned brilliant far beyond the horizon. The wind blew through her hair and made her dress blow all around her.

"I'm flying! Legolas!" she gasped in joy, a smile spreading across her face.

"_Fair are the meadows  
Fair still the woodlands  
Robed in the blooming garb of spring_" Legolas gently sang.

Lothriel giggled with glee and closed her eyes, letting her mind soar free. There seemed to be now boundaries to her world...and to hers and Legolas's love.

A/N: I know, very short chappy, but I'll try to make to next one longer. I got inspiration for this chapter from watching a scene from Titanic.


	14. Immortal Love

Chapter 14: Immortal Love

The next afternoon, everyone had dinner in the throne room at the long, marble table. After dinner, Lothriel retired to her room for the night. A few minutes after she went to her room, Heidi, as always, came to check on her.

"Shall I draw you a bath, miss?" Heidi asked when she got to the room.

"Yes, that would be nice." Lothriel answered.

Heidi scurried into the bathroom and ran some warm water in the tub and poured a small pitcher of milk in the water. Milk poured into a bath would help to moisturize Lothriel's skin and keep it fresh. She also lit a couple scented candles on the ledge beside the tub. When the bath was all ready, she went back into the bedroom.

"Your bath is ready, miss. I fixed you a nice milk bath to keep your skin fresh." Heidi said.

"Thank you." Lothriel said, standing up.

She went into the bathroom and took her dress off and layed it across the rocking chair in front of the sink. She walked over to the tub and slowly eased herself into the warm water, her tense muscles melting away. She relaxed in the water for a few minutes and got a washcloth off the ledge and wet it. She rubbed a cake of soap into the washcloth, working up a nice lather and began scrubbing her body. When her body was clean, she proceeded to wash her hair with the sweet-smelling shampoo that was homemade by some of the maids. When she was through scrubbing her hair, she dunked her head under the water and ran her fingers through her hair to rinse the suds out of it. When she was all clean, she stood up and unfolded one of the towels set on the edge of the tub for her she layed it out on the floor for something to stand on. She then go another towel to dry off on. She felt refreshed and clean when she was done drying off. After her bath, Lothriel put of a baggy, white shirt that came down to just below her elbows and just above her knees and a pair of light blue gauchos.

She half sat, half layed on her love-seat writing in her journal while Heidi gently brushed the tangles out of her long, flowing sea of golden-brown hair. Several minutes passed before either of them said anything.

"Pardon me for asking, miss, but are you married?" Heidi asked.

"No, are you?" Lothriel asked.

"Oh, goodness no, miss. What boy would be interested in a lowly maid?" Heidi said.

"Why did you ask if I was married?" Lothriel asked.

"Oh, no reason. I'm just surprised that a lady as kind and gentle and beautiful as you isn't married." Heidi said, "Will you ever marry?"

"Well, if a nice man comes along..." Lothriel said.

"Well...Master Greenleaf--he's a nice man, if it's not too bold to say." Heidi said.

"Yes, he is." Lothriel said, pausing from her writing and smiling sheepishly.

"I believe he quite fancies you, miss." Heidi said, "You know, people are beginning to talk."

"They are?" Lothriel asked, as she shut her book and turned around to face Heidi, "What are they saying?"

"Some of them say that you two make a smart match." Heidi replied.

"Really?" Lothriel asked.

"Yes. Other say that you two spend your days performing unspeakable acts of desperate passion on the parlour floor." Heidi said, smiling.

Both Heidi and Lothriel laughed at this.

"Quite scandalous." Lothriel giggled.

This brought on another wave of laughter from them. After the laughter and conversation, Heidi finished brushing Lothriel's hair and turned down her bed for her.

"If you won't be needing anything else, miss, I'll go in to supper." Heidi said.

"Oh, well enjoy yourself." Lothriel said.

Heidi curtsied and left, shutting the door behind her. Lothriel stayed up for some time after that. Lothriel reclined on her love-seat, reading a book. The room was dimly lit by the candles dotted around the room. A sweet aroma filled the air from the burning candles. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Lothriel put a marker in her book and went to answer the door. She opened it and saw Heidi standing there.

"Pardon the intrusion, miss, but Master Greenleaf wishes for you to meet him at the entrance of the gardens." she said.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Lothriel said, shutting the door.

She changed out of her sleeping clothes and into a beautiful gown. The gown was made out of a soft, very very subtly detailed white material. The sleeves were loose-fitting and wide around her wrists. The torso of the dress was semi-close-fitting. The skirt was long, floor-length, and flowing. The neckline dipped low into a subtle half-diamond shape. There was gold filigree around the neckline, bottoms of the sleeves, and the bottom of the skirt.

She exited the palace and walked across the Citadel to the entrance of the royal garden. The air was cool and clean; the night sky was clear and the moon shone brightly down upon the Pelennor Fields and the White City. Legolas was waiting at the entrance of the garden when Lothriel arrived.

"My Lady, would it please thee to join thy lord for a walk this night?" Legolas asked, bowing and jokingly pretending to be proper.

Lothriel decided to go along with this 'proper' game.

"Yes, it would please thy Lady greatly." she answered smiling and taking Legolas's outstretched hand.

Legolas and Lothriel walked leisurely through the garden, arms linked closely together at their sides. They commented back and forth about how beautiful the night was and how nice each other looked.

"My Lady, would you mind if I ask you a very important question?" Legolas asked.

"Well, I won't know until I hear it." Lothriel answered.

Legolas halted walking and stood in front of her, holding both her hands in both of his.

"Lady Lothriel, you are the most beautiful, kind woman I have ever known and..." Legolas knelt down in front of her and held upa beautiful, silver Elvish ring beset by a pure green stone, "Would you do me the great honor of becoming my bride?"

Lothriel's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a gasp.

"Oh, Legolas...yes! Yes!" she said, tears of utter joy forming in her eyes.

Legolas smiled and slid the ring onto her left ring finger. He stood up and her and Lothriel twined their arms around one another, kissing deeply and passionately...

A/N: I told you I would make the next chapter longer. I hope you like it!


	15. Wedding Plans

Chapter 15: Wedding Plans

When Lothriel and Legolas told everyone else about their engagement, they were very excited and happy for them. They were glad Legolas had finally found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and they all loved her. The preparations for the wedding began the next day.

Lothriel and Arwen sat in Lothriel's room, just talking and working on some of the details of the wedding. Lothriel sat on her bed, drawing a picture of what she would like the Citadel(where the wedding would take place) to look like on hers and Legolas's wedding day. Arwen half sat, half layed on the love-seat with a notebook and quill in hand, writing down things to remember for the wedding.

"Well, what do you think?" Lothriel asked, holding up her picture of the Citadel.

She had drawn the Citadel with garlands of red and white roses and green leaves decorating the outside of the palace, the tower beside it and the short walls around the courtyard. There were also white ribbons intertwined with the garlands and hanging from them.

"Very nice." Arwen said, "You have good taste when it comes to things like this."

"Thanks." Lothriel said, smiling and setting her book on the bedside table, "Arwen, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Arwen said.

"Would you be my Maid of Honor?" Lothriel asked.

"I would deem it a privaledge." Arwen answered.

"Good." Lothriel said.

"What color are the bride's maids' dresses going to be?" Arwen said.

"Hmmm...I think light blue." Lothriel said.

"Okay." Arwen said, writing it down.

"Where's Eowyn? I haven't seen her all day." Lothriel asked.

"She's out taking care of getting the flowers."Arwen answered, "How many bride's maids are there going to be?"

Lothriel paused for a moment to count, "Four; you, Eowyn, Heidi, and Bonnie."

(Bonnie was her other maid.) Arwen wrote it down. They carried on like this for several hours until, sometime in the afternoon, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lothriel said.

The door opened and Eowyn stepped in.

"The flowers are here." she said.

"Oh, good." Lothriel said, getting up.

She, Eowyn, and Arwen walked out into the throne room and setting on the marble table were several boxes. Lothriel opened one and saw that the flowers were perfect: the red and white roses she had dreamed of.

"Oh, these are beautiful." Lothriel said, smiling.

"The taylor down the street said that he would start working on your wedding gown right away." Eowyn said.

"Good, good. We're really moving along." Lothriel said.

"I can tell this is going to be a beautiful wedding." Arwen said.

A/N: I know, another short chappy, but it was all I could think of right now.


	16. Bridal Shower

Chapter 16: Bridal Shower

It was about a week later that Lothriel, Arwen, Eowyn, Heidi, and Bonnie traveled to Ithilien for Lothriel's bridal shower. Aragorn insisted they take two guards with them for protection. The bridal shower was to be held in a building deep in the forest that was once used for secret meetings of the Minas Tirith Council. The building hadn't been used in years and would take at least two or three day to get ready for the bridal shower.

When they arrived at the building, they tied their horses to a hitching post outside and went up to the large oak door. There was moss and ivy growing up the side of the large, stone building and the door showed only slight races of rot around the edges. They opened to door and stepped inside. The main hall was rather large, but everything was covered in dust and cobwebs. There were two tables on opposite sides of the room and one on the side of the room opposite them.

"This is going to take alot of work." Lothriel said, coughing from the dust.

"Oh, it won't take long with Bonnie and me helping." Heidi said cheerfully.

After unloading their things from the wagon the guards' horses pulled, they went to work on cleaning up the place. They dusted and mopped and done everything necessary to make the place look beautiful. They polished the three wooden tables and put tablecloths on them, wiped the windows clean, and fixed the chairs around the tables. In two days, the building was spick and span for the bridal shower.

--

They day of the bridal shower came and they made sure everything was perfect. They had the main hall decorated with flowers and ribbons and had an extra table off to the side with refreshments on it. All the noble ladies of Minas Tirith were coming.

Lothriel sat in one of the back rooms they used for a bedroom, Heidi fixing her hair. Part of her hair was pulled back into a French braid, then there were two more smaller French braids on the side of her head, much like the way Legolas always had his hair done. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lothriel said.

The door opened and Eowyn stepped inside.

"The ladies are starting to arrive." she said.

"All right, just give me a minute. Lothriel said.

Eowyn nodded and left the room.

"How do I look?" Lothriel asked, standing up and twirling around.

"Positively beautiful." Heidi said.

"Is my dress hanging right in the back?" Lothriel asked, turning around with her back facing Heidi.

"Yes, I think so." Heidi said.

Lothriel's dress was quite beautiful. It was made out of a velvety material that was burgundy-brown in color. The neckline dipped low and the sleeves came down to the floor. There was a grape-colored, satin-like piece of material wrapped around her upper torso, just below her breasts to add a splash of color to the gown.

They walked out of the room and entered the main hall. Lothriel walked over to the door and kindly greeted each one of the noble ladies as they arrived. Arwen had them sign their name in Lothriel's and Legolas's wedding book so they would know who all was there. Each of the ladies set the gift they brought on the table at the end of the main hall. After several minutes of visiting and gossiping, they all had some refreshments, such as cake, cookies, and fruit salad. There was also a large bowl of punch setting on the end of the refreshment table.

After the refreshments was when Lothriel started opening the gifts the ladies brought. She sat in a chair in front of the gift-table while Heidi handed her the gifts one by one. Arwen wrote down what each of the gifts were in the wedding book. The first gift was a pack of beautiful, white towels and scented soap. Lothriel opened each one of the gifts, thank the lady who gave it as she did. All in all, it turned out to be a beautiful and fun bridal shower.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter; I worked hard on it. Don't ask where they would get scented soap in Middle-Earth. LOL!


	17. Glorious Reunion

Sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter 17: Glorious Reunion

Lothriel sat in her room in the old building in Ithilien, neatly folding the wrapping paper from the presents of her bridal shower. For another week she was to stay in this building in Ithilien. It was customary in Gondor for a bride to be away from the groom for a week before the wedding to get ready for the wedding day. Arwen rode back to Minas Tirith to oversee the decorating for the wedding.

As Lothriel, finished folding the paper, the door to her room opened and Arwen stepped in.

"I though you went back to Minas Tirith." Lothriel said.

"I came to get you. There's a surprise waiting for you at the palace." Arwen said, smiling.

Lothriel set the paper aside and rode back to Minas Tirith with Arwen. When they reached the palace, the two guards standing on either side of the door opened the door for them. Lothriel walked into the throne room and saw a group of about eight Elves talking to Aragorn by the long, marble table. When she stepped in, Aragorn said something to them and they all turned around to face her. Lothriel couldn't believe her eyes: there, standing before her was her father and seven older brothers.

"Father? Is that you?" Lothriel asked in disbelief.

"Lothriel..." her father, Landorin, said, his arm outstretched and smiling.

Lothriel smiled from ear to ear and ran to him. They embraced one another tightly.

"Oh, my baby girl!" Landorin rejoiced, "Praise Eldar!" he said, looking heavenwards.

They withdrew from the hug and Lothriel hugged each one of her brothers.

"Father, something wonderful has happened." Lothriel said, "I'm getting married."

"Oh, good, good. Who's the lucky man?" Landorin asked.

"I'll go get him." Lothriel said.

She followed the hallway to Legolas's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Legolas asked.

"It's me." Lothriel said.

"Come in." Legolas said.

Lothriel stepped in, "Guess what?"

"What?" Legoals asked.

"My father wants to meet you." Lothriel said.

"Your father's here?" Legolas asked.

Lothriel nodded, "So are my brothers."

Legolas stood up and followed Lothriel.

"I'm so excited." Lothriel said, smiling.

"No man is ever excited about meeting his future father-in-law." Legolas said.

Lothriel chuckled. They entered the throne room and walked over to Lothriel's father and brothers.

"So this is the man who's marrying my daughter." Landorin said, shaking Legolas's hand.

Legolas nodded, smiling.

"Father, this is Legolas, Legolas, this is my father Landorin." Lothriel introduced.

"Well met." Landorin greeted.

"I'm happy to meet you, but if I ever hear you aren't good to her, you'll wish you'd never been born." Lothriel's oldest brother said.

"Oh, I'll be good to her; you can bet your life on that." Legolas said.

Lothriel's oldest brother nodded. After a few hours of talking and catching up on things, Lothriel and Landorin went back to Ithilien. Landorin went with her so he could walk her down the isle on her wedding day.

A/N: I know, short chappy, but I'm trying to build up the suspense. I don't know if it's actually customary in Gondor for a bride to leave for a week, I just thought it would be good for the story.


	18. Meeting New Friends

Chapter 18: Meeting New Friends

Lothriel slowly walked through the garden in Ithilien, just thinking and having solitary time to herself. She felt so at home among the flowers and trees and the little rivers; it felt so much like her home she hadn't seen in so long. As she passed the old, pale blue gazebo, a smile spread across her face as she remembered hers and Legolas's romantic night there. As she was she walked, she heard what sounded like hoofbeats from behind her. She turned around and saw her father riding towards her on a horse.

"Lady Arwen sends word that there is yet someone else at Minas Tirith for you to meet." Landorin said.

"Who else could there possibly be?" Lothriel asked, mounting the horse behind her father.

They rode swiftly to Minas Tirith and up to the palace, the guards opening the heavy, wooden doors for them. They entered and Lothriel saw five little beings standing with Aragorn beside the marble table. Lothriel walked over to them, "Who are your friends, Aragorn?"

"Lothriel, this is Frodo, Sam, Rosie, Merry, and Pippin." Aragorn introduced, "Everyone, this is Lothriel, the one Legolas is marrying."

"Hello, Milady." the Hobbits greeted politely.

"Hello, everyone. I don't think I've ever seen Hobbits before." Lothriel said.

"We love our ale and our pipe-weed." Pippin said, cheerfully.

Lothriel laughed, "Legolas and Aragorn have told me several good things about each of you. You must be the brave Samwise I've heard so much about." she looked at Sam.

Sam grinned sheepishly and and his cheeks turned red. Everyone giggled.

"And you must be the courageous Frodo." she said, looking at Frodo, "The one who destroyed the Ring."

"Yes, miss." Frodo said.

"And you must be the mischievous Merry and Pippin. Aragorn told me you two get into alot of trouble." Lothriel said, looking at the two boyishly cute cousins.

"Whenever we do get in trouble, it's his fault." Pippin said, pointing at Merry.

"Is not." Merry said.

Lothriel chuckled.

"Hobbits truly are a hearty folk." she said.

A/N: I'm sorry for another short chappy. (squints eyes and cowers) Please don't hit me!


	19. Return

When I was writing the last chapter, I though of something: "I completely forgot Gandalf!". So, I am proud to say he will be in this chapter!

Chapter 19: Return

About three days later, all was going smoothly in Minas Tirith. Arwen was busy at work with the wedding preparations, Merry and Pippin were making trouble and getting into mischief(as usual), and Legolas was becoming more nervous by the minute. Legolas and Aragorn sat out in the Citadel on one of the small stone benches off to the side near the wall. Both of them whittled on a piece of wood while the Citadel was being decorated for the upcoming wedding.

"Aragorn, when do you think Gandalf will be back?" Legolas asked.

Just a little while before they had gone to Harad, Gandalf had gone to visit King Thranduil in Mirkwood.

"Right now." Aragorn answered.

"What?" Legolas asked looking up from his whittling.

He saw Aragorn looking upward to the sky. He looked up and saw a huge eagle flying towards them. The eagle gracefully swooped down and landed in the courtyard. Gandalf hopped down from its back and it flew off to its home in the nearby mountains.

"Greetings, Gandlaf." Aragorn said as he and Legolas stood up.

"Hello, my friends." Gandalf said.

"You'll never guess what happened while you were away." Aragorn said.

"What?" Gandalf asked.

"Legolas here is getting married." Aragorn said.

"Oh, well, congratulations!" Gandalf said, hugging Legolas and smiling.

Legolas smiled and hugged him back.

"Who are you marrying?" Gandalf asked.

"It's a long story." Legolas said.

They all sat down and Legolas proceeded to tell Gandalf the story of him an Lothriel.

"Well, that's good to hear." Gandalf said when the story was over, "When are you getting married?"

"About four more days." Legolas answered.

"Where's the lucky bride-to-be?" Gandalf asked.

"She's in Ithilien getting ready for the wedding day." Legolas answered, "Trust me, you'll like her when you meet her."

"I'm sure I will." Gandalf said.

A/N: I know, ANOTHER short chappy. I'm experiencing a slight writer's block at the moment.


	20. Wedding Day

Wow! It's already 20 chapters!

Chapter 20: Wedding Day

They waited and they wondered, and at least, the wedding day was there. In, Minas Tirith, Arwen made sure everything was perfect and then rode to Ithilien, for she was the maid of honor. She arrived at the old building and entered and went to Lothriel's room were Bonnie and Heidi were helping her put on her wedding gown. Lothriel stood on a small stood while Bonnie and Heidi fixed the hem of the gown. The only imperfection in the gown was that the hemline didn't exactly hang right.

"This is quite a beautiful gown." Heidi said.

"Yes, it is." Lothriel said, looking at the gown from all angles in the tri-mirror in front of her.

"You excitied?" Arwen asked as she entered the room.

"I've got butterflies in my tummy." Lothriel said, smiling.

"It's all right. I felt the same way when Aragorn and me got married. Don't worry; everything will fall into place once we get there." Arwen said.

When the hem of Lothriel's gown was finished, Arwen, Eowyn, Bonnie, and Heidi all went to put on their bride's maid's dresses. Lothriel had agreed to let Rosie be the flower girl and the four Hobbits were Legolas's groom's men(Frodo the best man). They all walked out of their rooms into the main hall of the building where Landorin was waiting.

"Oh, you look just like your mother on our wedding day." Landorin said, smiling when he saw Lothriel.

Lothriel smiled.

"I wish she could be here." she said.

They wall went outside where their horses were waiting. There were two white carriages, one fore the bride's maids and groom's men, the other for Lothriel, Rosie, and Landorin. They rode the carriages across the Pelennor Fields with several guards riding horses in a beautiful procession. The guards were dressed in there best armor and their horses were very clean and had small garlands of white roses hanging from their sides. A very small bouquet of white roses and tiny green leaves and white ribbons decorated the top of the guards' spears. They reached Minas Tirith and rode up to the Citadel where everyone else were waiting. All the noble lords and ladies of Minas Tirith had attended the wedding. The first carriage came to a halt in front of the 'aisle' and Arwen and Frodo stepped out. It was quite amusing to see all the groom's men were at least to feet shorter than all the bride's maids. Then came the second, most important carriage. The door opened and Rosie stepped out wearing a pretty dress similar to what her wedding dress had looked like. She carried a small backet of white rose petals and tossed them to the ground as she walked up the aisle. When she reached the end of the aisle, Landorind and Lothriel stepped out of the carriage.

When Legolas saw Lothriel, he was absolutely speechless. She was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Her wedding gown was a beautiful Elvish gown that was pure white. It was made of a soft, silk-like material overlayed by a layer of white lace that shimmered as she walked. The dress was long enough to trail about eight or ten feet behind her. The neckline of the dress dipped low to just above her breasts. The sleeves were long and floor-length. The torso was semi-close-fitting and the skirt was rather large, but not huge. Part of the sides of the skirt were not overlayed by the lace, just bare silk. She carried a bushy bouquet of full white roses and green leaves. Three pieces of white silk ribbon held the stems of the roses together. Several pieces of green ivy hung from the bouquet almost to the floor. She wore a small crown of tiny, white rose buds and tiny, green leaves. a few pieces of tiny white ribbon hung from the crown on the sides and back. Her hair was pulled back into long, brown curls in several layers, cascading down her shoulders.

Lothriel was almost brought to tears at how beautiful the Citadel was. It was exactly how she had dreamed her wedding would look like. Large garlands of red and white roses, green leaves, and white ribbons decorated the palace, the tower beside it, and the walls of the Citadel. Aragorn stood at the end of the aisle on the steps of the palace, ready to perform the ceremony. Her groom-to-be stood on Aragorn's left side as did the groom's men. To Aragorn's right stood her bride's maids. Her father lead her down the aisle to where the wedding party were standing.

"Who gived this girl away?" Aragorn asked.

"Her brothers and I." Landorin answered.

Legolas held out his hand and Lothriel took it and they stood in front of Aragorn, facing each other and holding their hands.

"You may speak your vows." Aragorn said.

Legolas went first.

"My Lady, you are fairer and more beautiful than all the mountains and woodlands and waters of the world and all the jewels in roots of the mountains. In all my long years on this earth I have never seen so fair and beautiful a lady as you. From this hour henceforth I vow to love you and honor as long as I may live. I love you with your misty, blue eyes, fair alabaster skin, and your flowing river of golden-brown hair, and I vow to preserve this beauty and keep it alive through all the Ages of this world. There is nothing in the world or the next that would make me want to harm you or dishonor you. From this day unto the next, I promise to love you and keep you in all darkness and remain with you as long as we both shall live." Legolas said.

Almost in tears, Lothriel proceeded to say her vows.

"My Lord, in all my years on this earth I have never known a man so fair and so handsome as you. I never knew a being could be as kind and gentle and caring as you. From this hour henceforth do I vow to love you and honor you as long as I may live and to never harm you. My love for you extends as deep and hard as the deepest roots of any mountain. There is no being in this realm that could fulfill the longing and lust I feel for you and tat you give me. From thi day unto the next, I promise to love you and keep you in al darkness and remain with you as long as we both shall live." Lothriel said.

"Legolas, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife?" Aragorn asked.

"I do." Legolas answered.

"Lothriel, do you take this man to be your wedded husband?" Aragorn asked.

"I do." Lothriel answered, a single tear spilling down her cheek.

"By the power vested in me buy the royal crown of Gondor and the laws of the Elves, I now pronounce you man and wife. Legolas, you may kiss your bride." Aragorn said.

Legolas and Lothriel threw their arms around one another and slammed their lips together, not wanting this moment to ever end. Everyone else cheered and clapped and several small children sitting in the front windows of the palace threw white rose petals down upon them. Legolas and Lothriel drew out of the kiss and Legolas leaned down and picked Lothriel up and walked into the palace. Lothriel squealed as Legolas picked her up, not expecting him to.

"You are all invited into the palace for a reseption." Araorn said.

They all went into the throne room where the reception had been prepared. After several minutes of talking and gossiping, it was time for Legolas and Lothriel to cut the cake. They walked over behind the table where the beautiful, three-layer wedding cake was setting. The cake was decorated with light and dark blue roses, green leaves, and tiny, green vines(all made out of icing, of course). It also had a layer of white icing over it. Legolas picked up a knife and he and Lothriel cut the cake together. They each picked up a small piece of cake and fed it to one another. Everyone standing around, watching them all clapped. Legolas dipped them each a glass of the cold, green punch and they crossed their arms to drink it.

After a formal dinner, that's when the fun began. There was singing, dancing, and lively music. The Hobbit's even introduced to them a traditional Hobbit dance always perform at weddings in the Shire: The Virginia Reel. Everyone found the Virginia Reel to be lots of fun. Before Lothriel danced she changed out of her wedding gown and ito something that woundn't get in the way while she was dancing. She put on a simple, yet beautiful dress made out of a beautiful shape of turquoise-blue silk with silver designs on it and black trim on the sleeves, skirt and neckline. During the Virginia Reel, Pippin got stuck dancing with Heidi, and Merry with Bonnie. It was amusing to watch the two women dance with partners that were at least two feet shorter than them.

The lively reception continued on through the day and into the night. After Legolas and Lothriel said good-bye to their guests and thanking them for coming, they retired to their bedroom for their own festivities...

A/N: I really hope you liked it. I put ALOT of work into this chappy.


	21. Wonderful News

I hope you liked the wedding scene. On with the new chappy!

Chapter 21: Wonderful News

It was about three weeks later that Lothriel galloped across Pelennor Fields on her horse. She was bound for Ithilien where Legolas, Faramir, and some other soldiers were practicing there battle moves. She made her way through the thick trees to the practice grounds and saw Legolas practicing his archery, Faramir and another soldier sword-fighting and the others doing the same, some sword-fighting, some shooting arrows at targets.

"Legolas!" Lothriel called as she dimounted her horse.

Legolas looked around and set his bow down when he saw Lothriel standing at the edge of the clearing.

"What are you ddoing here?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Legolas, I have wonderful news." she said, "I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stand still and Legolas forgot everything around him, except Lothriel.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" he said, throwing his arms around her.

Lothriel did the same and they kissed deeply.

"I love you so much." Legolas said, holding her tightly but gently in a hug.

Lothriel smiled and tears of joy came to her eyes, "You're going to be a wonderful father."

Legolas smiled and they rode back to Minas Tirith together. They reached Minas Tirith and put their horses in the stables and went to the palace. They saw Aragorn, Eowyn, Arwen, Gandalf, and Gimli all sitting at the table in throne room, talking.

"You're back from archery practice early." Aragorn said to Legolas.

"Aragorn, I'm going to be a father." Legolas said proudly.

"Oh, well, congratulations to both of you!" Aragon said, standing up and shaking Legolas's hand, "This calls for a drink."

A few minutes later, one of the servants brought out a bottle of ale and poured a glass for each of them.

"To Legolas and Lothriel, may the two of you have prosperous lives and a healthy baby." Aragorn said, raising his glass.

"To Legolas and Lothriel." they all said simultaneously and drank their ale.

"Congratulations, you old rascal!" Gimli said, walking over and patting Legolas on the back, "To you, too, my Lady."

"Thank you, Gimli." Lothriel said.

Legolas and Lothriel went to the room they shared(the same room Lothriel was given when she first came there). They spent the rest of the day talking about the baby and think of names for it when it was born. Both of them were more happy than words could describe.

--

That night, Lothriel stood on the balcony of their room, brushing her long hair. Legolas sat on the edge of the bed(without his shirt on), watching her and marveling at her beauty. The moon shone a pale, silver light down on her and it made her smooth skin glow. She was wearing a long, soft, white gown that was very simple in design. The neckline dipped low and the sleeved were loose-fitting, as was the torso and skirt. Her abdomen was still flat, but he knew his child...their child rested deep within her, waiting for it's time.

"You are so beautiful." he said.

Lothriel turned around to face him and smiled, "So are you, only you're handsome."

She walked over to her dresser and layed the brush on it, then walked over to the bed where Legolas sat. She leaned down and kissed him. He brought his hand up and molded it to her side where her torso and hip met. They slwoly layed down on the bed, not breaking the passinate kiss they shared. Lothriel lay on top of Legolas and took his hands from her hips and laced their fingers together over his head and rested his arms on the pillow. They broke the kiss and Lothriel flipped her hair out of her face with a swish of her head.

"I love you." she said.

Legolas took his hands from hers and slowly ran them down her back and cupped her hips. Lothriel closed her eyes and shivered in pleasure. She pulled her gown up to the top of her legs and leaned up, straddling Legolas. Legolas ran his hands up and down her thighs. Lothriel gently massaged his muscle-toned abdomen. She gasped as one of Legolas's hand slid up her thigh and found her womanhood. To Legolas's great surprise, he found that she was not wearing any underwear. He gently massaged her and she rocked her hips against him. She leaned down and kissed him, reveling in their love.


	22. Special Delivery

Chapter 22: Special Delivery

The Hobbits had decided to stay in Minas Tirith for a while on invitation of Aragorn. Everyone else always came to visit them in the Shire and stayed for a while, so why not they com to Minas Tirith and stay a while? All five of the Hobbits were very happy to learn that Lothriel was pregnant. Almost right away, Rosie began knitting an afghan for the baby.

--

The next nine months went relatively smooth with very few, if any, problems with the pregnancy. Legolas and Lothriel had regular visits to the House of Healing to check on the baby and make sure it was healthy growing properly.

One sunny day, after about nine months, Lothriel, Heidi, and Bonnie were sitting in chairs at the edge of the clearing in Ithilien where the soldiers practiced their skills, watching Legolas practice his archery. Lothriel had a fold-out fan, fanning herself from the rather warm sun. Her pregnant belly was clearly visible. She smiled as she placed a hand on her belly and watched her husband practice his archery, getting a bull's-eye nearly every time. Suddenly, she felt a blunt pain in her lower back and felt the baby kick. She waited about five or ten minutes and it happened again, and again.

"Legolas, I think it's time!" she called.

Legolas practically dropped his bow and arrow and ran over to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Lothriel said, feeling the pain again.

Legolas gently picked her up and set her atop his horse in front of him and they galloped back to Minas Tirith, Heidi and Bonnie not a hoofbeat behind them. They reached Minas Tirith and Legolas took Lothriel to her room and layed her on the bed.

"Go get a Healer!" he said, knowing Aragorn had gone to one of the nearby towns on an errand.

Bonnie ran out of the room and returned within a few minutes with one of the most experienced Healers in Minas Tirith. On the Healer's orders, Legolas stepped outside the room and sat in a chair right by the door, not going anywhere the whole time. He sat their for at least three hours. Within the last hour or so, he could hear Lothriel screaming.He fought the urge to run into the room to comfort his dear wife. After about half and hour of this, the screaming died down and the door opened and Heidi and Bonnie stepped out. Heidi was crying hysterically.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked.

Heidi started to say something, but she broke off abruptly, too hysterical to talk.

"Miss Lothriel is very ill." Bonnie said, sitting down in a chair in front of Legolas.

A pang of fear shot through Legolas.

"What's happening to my wife?" he asked.

Bonnie proceeded to explain what was going on. While Lothriel was giving birth, the baby's head got stuck when it was about half way out and Lothriel began to bleed. Lothriel continued to push and push and finally delivered the baby, but she was bleeding heavily. The Healer got the bleeding under control, but Lothriel was deathly ill.

"Is she going to be all right?" was Legolas's first question.

"We don't know yet." Bonnie answered.

"Is the baby all right?" Legolas asked.

"The baby is fine." Bonnie answered.

"Can I go in and see them?" Legolas asked.

"Go right ahead." Bonnie answered.

Legolas stood up and walked into the bedroom. He saw Lothrel laying on her bed with the covers pulled up to just below her breasts. She was pale and unconscious. The room was dimly lit with several candles. Legolas walked over and sat down in a chair beside the bed. He gently took her hand in his and used his other hand to gently stroke her forehead. Her skin was burning with fever and the sheen of sweat was on her face and neck. Her breathing was slightly labored.

"Oh, Lothirel...please hold on." he whispered.

"Sir." a voice said from beside him.

Legolas looked up and saw the Healer standing there, holding a small, white bundle. Legolas smiled and stood up, taking the bundle gently into his arms. He saw a beautiful baby wrapped in the soft, white blankets.

"It's a girl." the Healer said.

Legolas smiled from ear to ear down at his beautiful baby daughter. Her skin was fair and very soft and smooth, her eyes an unearthly blue. She had small traces of golden-brown hair on her head. Her tiny ears were slightly pointed. A baby Elf was truly a beautiful sight to behold.

"She's perfect." Legolas whispered, smiling.

The Healer slightly bowed and walked out of the room to give them a little privacy. Legolas sat down beside the bed, holding his beautiful daughter in his arms. He silently prayed in his heart that Lothriel would have the strength to hold on...

A/N: I'm sorry to leave such a big time gap between whe they found out Lothriel was pregnant and when she had the baby; I just couldn't think of anything to put in there. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter.


	23. Picking a Name

Chapter 23: Picking a Name

By the next day, Lothriel's fever had risen. Aragorn had returned from the nearby village and looked over her and told Legolas that if her fever got any higher, she would most likely not survive. Legolas sat next to Lothriel, holding her hand and on the verge of tears. The baby lay sleeping in a cradle in the corner next to the bed. While Lothriel had been unconscious, Heidi and Bonnie had taken good care of the baby just like she was their own. Legolas sat and listened to Lothriel's labored breathing for hours on end, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, Lothriel, please come back to me. I'm lost without you." Legolas whispered to Lothriel's pale form laying before him.

It must've been Legolas's imagination, but he could have sworn he Lothriel give the slightest of smiles.

"Lothriel? Can you hear me?" he asked hopefully.

Lothriel moan and shifted her head a little.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" Legolas asked.

Lothriel slowly peeped her eyes open and looked at Legolas. Legolas was overjoyed and was speechless.

"Legolas..." Lothriel said weakly.

"Oh, Lothriel..." Legolas said, giving her a kiss.

"...is the baby all right?" Lothriel asked.

"Yes, and she's absolutely beautiful." Legolas said.

"Can I see her?" Lothriel asked.

"Yes, of course." Legolas said, standing up.

He walked over to the small cradle in the corner and gently picked up the baby. He walked back over to the bed and handed the baby to Lothriel. Smiling, Lothriel took her baby daughter into her gentle arms.

"Oh, she's gorgeous!" Lothriel exclaimed quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping baby.

"What should we name her?" Legolas asked.

There was a short pause and Lothriel spoke up, "What about Luna? That was my mother's name."

"Luna Greenleaf. Sounds good." Legolas said.

"Welcome to the world, little Luna." Lothriel said to the little baby sleeping in her arms.


End file.
